


Deceiving Appearances

by Red Charade (traciller)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 18:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traciller/pseuds/Red%20Charade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humans are so confusing and Castiel was only trying to help...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deceiving Appearances

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, settings, or plotlines. I am not making any money from this fic. In fact, I’m extremely poor and this is my only real pleasure. Please don’t take that away from me. Have mercy.

Dean sighed as he sat down on Sam’s bed in the motel room, facing the only other occupant who was standing right in the space between both of the beds. Castiel.

“The plan is we wait for Bobby to call.” Dean said, taking his keys out of his pocket and starting to swing them between his fingers using the rounded part of the keychain hooked onto his thumb to control the speed.

“It could be too late by then.” Cas responded, his usual deadpan look in place. Although, Dean thought Castiel’s intense blue eyes made up for the lack of facial expression.

“Believe me, I don’t like waitin’ like this either, but your mojo is gone for now and we got no leads.” Dean reasoned.

“Dammit...” Dean growls a bit as he misjudges the keys enough to send them flying down at the floor, hearing the chinks they make against each other as they hit the carpet with a slight thump.

Without a second’s hesitation, Cas kneels down onto the floor to find the keys where they’d ended up half underneath Sam’s bed in an effort to retrieve them.

Just as Cas feels the cool metal of his prize, Sam enters the motel room with the take out he’d gone to get a little while ago.

Dean turns around at the sudden commotion at that side of the room, those sacks were rather loud, just as Cas sits up on his knees and leans a bit so that he can see what is going on as well.

“Woah...uh...wow, sorry!” Sam says, with wide eyes and a blush creeping up his cheeks, looking almost like a deer caught in the headlights as he hesitated, unsure what to do.

“Hey, no, Sammy...this isn’t what it looks like!” Dean says, his own eyes widening when he realizes what it looks like with him sitting on Sam’s bed, back facing the door, and Cas down on his knees between his legs.

“No, no, it’s okay...just lemme...uh...” Sam puts the food on the table and hurries toward the door. “Sorry!” he says as he opens it and disappears outside again, probably heading to wait in the car -- their usual arrangement when one comes home early while the other is...busy.

“I don’t understand...what did he think we were doing?” Cas asks, tilting his head in confusion as he looked at Dean.

Dean just sighed and buried his face in his hands. He was pretty sure Sam was calling Bobby about this right now...

“...Here are your keys, Dean...” Cas says, holding them out.

Dean snatches the keys from Cas without a word.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Supernatural fic. I don't really have a feel for the characters yet, so if this sucks I apologize. Hmm...pun not intended.


End file.
